


can you see the end of the horizon?

by byeoleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: A little romantic, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little angsty, tried to make this meaningful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoleo/pseuds/byeoleo
Summary: Hakyeon can’t take his eyes off of the melted chocolate that had streaked Sanghyuk’s pretty lips.





	can you see the end of the horizon?

**Author's Note:**

> teacher x student au because it's something that i like for no reason.... if you're not cool with it, don't read!!!!! i wrote this in hopes that it would be a small series but no guarantees yet :3 nothing really explicit happens so dw and pls enjoy XD

“Is spin the bottle an appropriate camping game, Mr. Cha?” one of the students asks, batting her eyelashes playfully as she lifts an empty water bottle. Hakyeon raises his eyebrows feigning surprise, and coyly pouts in response.

“If I didn’t see it, it never happened,” Hakyeon says playfully, and as he expected, the students groan in complaint. Hakyeon likes to think of himself as a modest person, as he really believes that he tries his hardest when it comes to teaching, and constantly looks for ways to better his methods to provide his students with the best education possible; however, it is no lie that Hakyeon is easily one of the most popular teachers within the seniors, most likely due to his younger age in comparison to the other instructors.

“What’s the point of doing it without you, Mr. Cha?!” another says, a boy this time, and Hakyeon sighs. His eyes fall to meet Han Sanghyuk, the only student who seemed overly attentive in constructing the perfect, sticky s’more. There’s another round of whines, but Hakyeon can’t take his eyes off of the melted chocolate that had streaked Sanghyuk’s pretty lips.

“Because I’m a teacher, and playing spin the bottle during a school sanctioned event would get me fired,” he says breezily, taking his own stick out of the dying flame and blowing lightly to cool the marshmallow to a calming, caramel brown. It dissolves in his mouth, charred outer edges remaining on his now slightly burnt tongue.

“Fine, but you need to at least participate in truth or dare!” a murmur of agreement passes through the circle, and Hakyeon simply puts another marshmallow at the end of his stick. He should be tending the fire, making sure it doesn’t die out, and supervising to prevent stupid mistakes. Unfortunately, he has long outgrown his patience for that, as he watches Sanghyuk’s eyes scan the impossibly dark night beyond the campfire, and to the never-ending stretch of sea.

Hakyeon wants to hear the waves crashing against the huge boulders in the distance instead; he wants to watch the sand wash away beneath his toes near the water, inhaling the plentiful salty air in peace.

“Sure.”

Sanghyuk’s hands are larger than Hakyeon’s. They wrap around the marshmallows easily, hiding the sweet treat under his fingertips effortlessly. Hakyeon wonders, imagines unintentionally, how his smaller fingers would slip into Sanghyuk’s ever so perfectly.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Cha?”

Sanghyuk's head snaps up, his once disinterested gaze now filled with curiosity. Hakyeon admires Sanghyuk's worrisome eyes for a second, but no more than a second, and flashes his best smile.

“Why, of course not. I'm kept busy by all of you, and you guys think I can date? I'll tell you when I have the time to find one,” Hakyeon laughs, which triggers a chain reaction of shy giggles and embarrassed coughs. Sanghyuk’s shoulders have dropped, and he had busied himself with a new s'more.

“Okay, well Mr. Cha, it's your turn! Pick someone.”

Hakyeon watches Sanghyuk still. His stomach swoops in anticipation, and he needs to roll his eyes once behind closed eyelids to retain control.

“Han Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon chooses fairly quickly; there wasn't a lot that Hakyeon didn't know about Sanghyuk, but he still purses his lips feigning thought, letting a low hum vibrate through his throat in contemplation. The circle has become quiet, and marshmallows are no longer being roasted; only Sanghyuk's marshmallow remains near the fire, burning and shrivelling to mock a raisin.

“Come and get some sticks with me. I don't want our fire to go out,” he nearly puts his hands out in invitation out of habit, but catches himself in a timely manner to shove them in his back pockets; he contemplates whether to swing an arm around Sanghyuk's shoulder (in the most friendly, teacher-like way) instead, but decides against the idea when Sanghyuk joins to walk down the beach with averted eyes.

They walk slowly; the makeshift fire pit grows further and further away, the warm glow now fading pleasantly to blend with the deep indigo horizon. Sanghyuk's hand tentatively reaches to find Hakyeon's, and Hakyeon sighs in content. Relief. Sanghyuk’s hands are big, simply put, and therefore offers twice the warmth and love; Sanghyuk seems to disagree, but fails to ever go against Hakyeon's insistence that bigger hands are always more pretty and reassuring.

Hakyeon shuffles his feet through the sand just a little quicker, tugging Sanghyuk gently along with him. It's not long until they pick up their paces, racing to the nearest log while laughing and screaming out their hearts’ content. Hakyeon swears Sanghyuk tried to trip him at least thrice, but he doesn't care when he remembers that their fingers still remained entwined - it reflects their relationship well, Hakyeon thinks, strong yet so carefully handled.

“I was worried back there,” Sanghyuk pants, sitting himself down on the log and Hakyeon with him. It’s too dark to see clearly, the only light shining from the reflection of the half crescent moon on the softly rippling sea; Hakyeon can still see Sanghyuk though, eyes adjusted well enough to see the outline of Sanghyuk’s beautiful lashes and youthful smile.

“I was worried that you’d start saying stuff about a girlfriend,” Sanghyuk leans over to brush his lips softly on Hakyeon’s unsuspecting cheek, “or something.”

Hakyeon looks down once more at their interlaced fingers with bursting affection and sighs. He sighs because he loves Sanghyuk, so dearly with his whole heart; he sighs because the rolling waves hit the rocks so perfectly in the distance; he sighs because-

“How many more days until graduation, Sanghyuk?”

Sanghyuk’s lips twitch upwards to form a small smile; Hakyeon asks as if they don’t count down the days, down to the hours and minutes sometimes, with every good night text that is deleted immediately after delivery.

“A little more, hyung,” Sanghyuk murmurs, eyes casting down to catch the purse of Hakyeon’s lips. He carefully removes his hand from Hakyeon’s, bringing an arm to envelope the elder in the most comforting hug he can give.

“I can’t wait until I can put your name in my contacts,” Sanghyuk presses his lips to the crown of Hakyeon’s head, his hair rough and salty from being in the ocean earlier. Hakyeon hums in response, and they sit there in blissful silence, letting the wind grow colder and colder against their warm cheeks; their cherished moment is interrupted abruptly with the buzz of Sanghyuk’s phone, which displays a worrisome text from one of his classmates. Hakyeon sees, a soft sigh escaping once more with the reminder of reality, and Sanghyuk’s grip around Hakyeon tightens unknowingly.

“I can’t wait until I don’t have to delete every call log,” Sanghyuk’s throat goes dry when Hakyeon’s breath hitches.

“I can’t wait until we can finally take a photo together,” Sanghyuk’s voice wavers, as he tries to swallow his emotions from spilling over. Hakyeon seems to do the same, hands reaching to preciously cup Sanghyuk’s face. They spend too much time like this, on the brink of tears, minds filled with what if’s and endless possibilities of what could go right and wrong.

“I can’t wait until our favourite past-time isn’t crying over our relationship,” Sanghyuk attempts to sneak a joke this time, but doesn’t continue when Hakyeon tilts his head up to give Sanghyuk a chaste kiss. Hakyeon’s eyes shine through the night, his gaze so stunning that Sanghyuk forgets to breathe.

He doesn’t mean to break the sentiment when he bends down to return the kiss, body acting before his mind can keep up; being gone for too long during a school trip during the night on a beach was the exact thing that he and Hakyeon had agreed to avoid, and yet there they were, kissing their hardships away without giving a damn of whoever could find them.

“I love you, I really do,” Hakyeon whispers, hands now caressing the back of Sanghyuk’s neck tenderly. The vibrations of Sanghyuk’s phone only get louder by the second, and Hakyeon gives in first to answer one of the calls. Hakyeon smiles easily, saying that he had stepped on glass and since they went back to the cabins, they should all do the same. He hangs up, and Sanghyuk’s hand now guides the small of his back from the log to the patchy areas of grass. Hakyeon doesn’t bother checking around them, despite always taking extra precautions, and catches Sanghyuk surprised with an open mouthed kiss.

No more words are exchanged, (only meaningful, longing glances) before they go back to their respective cabins; Sanghyuk is bombarded with angry questions from his classmates, and he assumes Hakyeon must be getting scolded for staying out so long with the students.

He closes his eyes for a moment, reminiscing the way Hakyeon had been so peacefully breathing against his chest merely a few minutes ago. He clenches his jaw and furiously blinks back tears from falling down on his pillow; he simply, and only ever wanted to call Hakyeon his.

_“I can’t wait until I can finally call you mine. Good night, sanghyuk.”_

Sanghyuk smiles, and deletes the message.


End file.
